


Christmas Gift Haul

by sweetbutterbliss



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 03:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5522960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetbutterbliss/pseuds/sweetbutterbliss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles, a wildly successful YouTube star, gets the best Christmas present ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Gift Haul

**Author's Note:**

> This is from a prompt "Hi i hope it's okay if i leave a Sterek prompt for you. One where Stiles makes one of those videos showing the presents he had for Christmas.Just as he thinks he's finished Derek says he's forgotten one then hands a confused Stiles a small box and a note." I couldn't figure out the note part, so I changed it a bit. I hope you still enjoy it Nonny!
> 
> I based Stiles channel off of [DanTDM. ](https://www.youtube.com/user/TheDiamondMinecart)
> 
> beta'd by [Heather](http://haveyoumethoward.tumblr.com/)

The video begins with Stiles leaning back in his computer chair, chewing absently at his bottom lip. Behind him is a large floor to ceiling bookshelf where a hole in the wall used to be, and the loft is full of end of day sunlight. Stiles squints down at the bottom of the screen and attempts to flatten his hair, before rolling his eyes and giving up.

"So...I'm supposed to be doing a Christmas video. You guys have sent me so many amazing things and I wanted to open a few in front of you, but I gotta be honest with you, my closest nine million friends, I'm just not feeling it. I'm feeling pretty Grinchy, in fact."

He pulls his legs up and crosses them beneath him, leaning forward with his elbows planted on his knees. "Actually, I think I'm more like CindyLou Who...living with THE GRINCH," he turns his head and shouts the last two words off camera. "Derek's been in a funk all week and he refuses to tell me what's up. He keeps insisting that he's fine which...fuck that...like I don't know him well enough to know when something's bothering him. He thinks it's okay to just lie to my face. And then he gets mad at me for asking!"

Stiles throws his hands up in the air and his eyes widen as the chair tips back a little too far, flailing wildly before catching his balance. He lets out a shaky laugh and shakes his head. 

"Well, obviously none of that is gonna make it to the final cut. Derek would kill me for complaining about him to the whole world. Or our YouTube world anyway."

He performs a little wiggling dance in his chair and shakes his hands out, preparing himself. After exhaling a forceful breath he sits up straight in the chair and waits a beat. 

"Hi guys! Merry Christmas, or you know...whatever you celebrate. We don't judge here at StilinStiles HQ. Merry Whatever Day! So, I know I promised I'd be playing with the new Minecraft Santa mod soon but since I have the best fans in the Universe, I've decided instead to open presents! Seriously, I have a whole pile and I'd like to open a bunch on camera so you guys can see it."

He picks up a box with comic-book wrapping paper and shakes it beside his ear. "This is a total blind reaction, so hopefully no one sent me a dead bird."

He looks at the pile and frowns. "Damn it. I forgot the ones that came in yesterday. Uggghhhhh."

"I might just leave this in. I'm way too lazy to re-do the intro. So. Wait right here. I'll be right back," he mumbles to himself.

He stands up, the only thing visible to the camera is a close shot of his t-shirt that says "Mustache Rides" beneath a black cartoon mustache, until he walks off frame muttering. A couple of minutes later another man walks into the frame. He has stubble and muscles for days, but with a serious case of bitch face. He frowns even harder and shuffles his feet; he doesn't seem to be aware that the camera is watching him. He tilts his head and takes a deep breath, his chest visibly rising and falling. He rolls his neck and shakes out his hands before dropping to one knee. 

"I'm cooooommminnng. I decided I am definitely not going to bother editing this out either 'cause I'm a lazy biiitch," Stiles' voice precedes him and he's still talking when he comes back into view of the camera. He's clutching a bunch of stuffed manila envelopes, his grip precarious, but he stops dead when he sees the man on the floor.

"Derek?" He squints and then looks at the camera, confused as though the audience will answer his unspoken question.

Derek clears his throat and pulls a small black box out of his pocket, holding it out in the palm of his hand. His face is terrified and his body looks tense. Stiles' mouth drops open and all the packages slip slowly out of his hands, making soft plats as they hit the floor.

"Stiles, I love you. I love your humor, and your kindness, and your unending loyalty." 

Stiles' eyebrows have hit his hairline. "Derek..."

"I have a speech, Stiles."

"Oh. Right. Sorry."

Derek glares at him and shifts a bit before starting again. "I love that you're mean sometimes, and petty, and hyperactive. And that you cannot, for the life of you, put the towels in the hamper after your shower."

"Are you proposing or insulting me?" 

"I. Have. A. Speech." Derek grits out through his teeth. He waits another beat. "My point is, if you'd let me finish, that I love everything about you. I want you here in my home and my life forever, Stiles," he takes a another deep breath. "Will you marry me?"

"Oh my god! YES!" Stiles' eyes look a little shiny and he launches himself at Derek in a flurry of limbs, knocking him to the floor. Derek catches him and controls the fall with suspicious grace, only a small thump audible when they land. On his way down, Stiles' foot catches at the power cord and the camera tilts wildly until all that's visible is their feet; Stiles' converse tucked up against Derek's bare feet, accompanied by wet smacking sounds and a deep groan. 

"Oh shit! The camera's still on."

"What?!"

Stiles stands up and rights the camera, giving a sheepish smile and a little wave before the camera goes black again. 

Across the screen slide garish colored letters in an equally garish font. 

"I didn't edit any of this. 'Cause I'm getting married, bitches! To the hottest guy on the planet. I'll make a proper video after Christmas. I promise!"

**Author's Note:**

> My [ tumblr. ](http://sweetbutterbliss.tumblr.com/)
> 
> This was a total shift, attempting to write from an outsider POV. Lemme know if it works. 
> 
> Also, sorry about the title. I have holiday brain freeze.


End file.
